Just For Tonight
by Rum Hidder
Summary: OneShot: DMHG Rating Mature for... Let's Think. What rating were you searching in? How about category? Romance? M and Romance... Huh, tuffy.


'Why'd you pull away?' His breathing was erotic, and his voice was disappointed.

Guilt jabbed within herself as she realized what she had done. Fear and shame swam into her eyes as embarrassment coloured her cheeks. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as she struggled for the right words, but she knew there were none to describe their current situation. In silence he waited for her to respond, his disappointment hastening into anger, his eyes growing dark and sadistic.

'Why did you do that?' he asked again.

'I-I don't…k-know,' came her voice. 'I –' She looked at his eyes, their slate-gray colour alight with a burning sense of desire. 'I'm sorry.' And with that she turned to leave, her deep curls enlacing each other as she spun, the long tresses twisting about her as her feet made their frail steps to escape from him. This made him grow to become more furious than before. Not at her, but at himself. He would not allow himself to be denied all that he desired like before, especially when it was _that vixen_ that had lured him.

And without saying a word, he grasped her wrist and flung her back against the wall. He hoped he'd hurt her to get his point across about how much he needed her to need him. After all, what's pleasure without pain? When her body made contact with the stone wall, he yearned to see the anguish in her eyes: and he did. She let out a mild groan that drove him out off his mind of ideas of things he could do to make her groan out. That thought alone made his emotion amplify ten fold.

'You're not leaving my sight until you've finished what you've started,' he breathed, the seriousness in his voice was unmistakable. 'Hermione,' he added.

Her eyes widened in shock and her breath caught in her throat at his use of her first name, simultaneously heightening her avidity towards him. Hermione could feel Draco's body lean into her, and she could then indeed feel what she started. Her mind wandering, she let the collision of her fantasies and the realities of the current scene still her before she dared to even breathe. Why did it have to be him that affected her in such a manor? Why not someone else? Letting her strangled breath depart from her lungs, she opened her mouth to speak.

'Wha --?' was the only thing she could get out, before he kissed her, sending, once again, the denied longing winding through her body, consuming her mind. His lips were cold, which was so unlike the way he felt about her. Hermione was taken aback at his fierceness and force with her as he sought refuge into her mouth. As he explored the sweet heat of her mouth, he heard her moan a deep and hearty moan, causing him to grow harder. Their distance became their shared closeness as Draco lowered his head to get a better possession of her lips.

He ran his hands along the sides of Hermione's torso. She groaned aloud as his fingers slipped up under her blouse, grazing over her skin, eventually cradling her breasts, teasing her heartlessly. Draco groaned the mere fact she wasn't wearing a bra, and Hermione slowly felt herself give into him with every waking second, the need for him to take her intensifying. The feeling of Draco's demanding for her probing between her legs through their mass layers of clothing made Hermione weak, and the thought of giving up the chase fluttered across her mind.

But, she thought, where's the fun in that?

Increased aggression and craving engrossed them both as they glissaded deeper into their lust. But it was Draco who broke the contact, making Hermione somewhat angered and disgruntled. He wasn't about to leave…was he? Her normally deep welcoming brown eyes converted to pools of empty malice as she folded her arms, waiting for Draco to continue. Why had he stopped in the first place?

Malfoy, as if reading her very thoughts, gave her a warm and comforting smile which soon altered into his famous smirk. 'Not here,' he whispered in sharp spurts, his breath nearly regained. He was relived at the abatement that swam on her face at his words, and in what appeared to be seconds, they found themselves in the Head Boys' and Girls' Dormitory in Draco's quarter.

It was warm as a fire sputtered to the right of the bed, the heat slithering about the room. The coziness of the colours coaxed Hermione over to the bed covered with green satin sheets, which rustled as she sat down on. Draco pursued her with an almost alarming haste his desire all but depleted as he captured her lips with his own. His lips moved against her mouth slowly and sensually, his mass barring down on her ever so slightly as the moments passed.

Hermione moaned once again before undoing the buttons on his shirt at an agonizing rate, like she took pleasure in punishing him, holding back something he longed for. Leaning back on the sheets of the bed as Draco began to crawl on top of her, Hermione became alive with the realization of what she was doing. She stiffened in response; Draco noticed and pulled back.

'Look,' he said. 'I know you're a virgin, but I can be gentle.'

His words meant to the world to Hermione; it meant that he understood! That he cared about her comfort and fulfilling her needs. 'It's fine,' she said. 'I can manage.' She pulled him into a passionate kiss that she knew would distract him from prying knowledge form her. Draco groaned and gave up asking detailed questions. He instead put his mouth to better uses and made a trail of pecks along Hermione's stomach, while removing the blouse, button by button, just like she'd done him.

Her breasts were pert as he took his mouth and commenced in giving Hermione pleasure she had never experienced nor endured with anyone. And as if the grand feelings of delectation could go no higher, she felt something underneath her skirt trace her entrance. The feeling of his fingers moving inside her made her wet, and she knew her reaction to him pleased him greatly. Draco used two fingers at first, then three, setting her up for later business. And when he reached the right spot on her, he wasn't disappointed. A loud, wild and lascivious moan erupted from Hermione as she climaxed.

'God,' she moaned, her breath escaping her.

'Don't praise me just yet, Granger, the fun has yet to begin.' And stripping off the remaining garments of clothing, he lifted her up to rest on his lap. His erection was quite obvious (aside from that he was nude) and Hermione wondered if she could take something so… enormous inside of her. Draco smirked and laid her on her back, his hard body pressing against her. He said nothing as he entered Hermione swiftly. She let out a sharp gasp at the sudden pressure and pain that circulated from within her. He let her adjust to his before he began to move in and out of her.

The movements Hermione felt sent delicious shivers through her body. He drove into her with such force that she didn't know was achievable my man. The pain subsided as passionate noises soon took their stead. Draco knew he would have to move slowly for a while so she could become accumulated to him. Hermione knew he was being courteous but she wanted more.

'Faster,' she breathed.

Draco complied, a happy look became plastered upon his face as he was permitted to do what he was used to. The lunges became quicker and to Hermione's pleasure, increased her ecstasy. Her moans filled the room, echoing off the walls. But she didn't care. She wanted Draco to know full well what he did to her. Knowing what feelings and thoughts came to be in Hermione's mind as he moved, Draco could help but smirk as he placed an amorous kiss upon her lips.

Sweat soon coated the both of them as Hermione braced herself for her second climax. A surge of freedom and happiness released itself from within her, Draco soon after. The sweat that was generated from both parties dripped on their noses and ran along their backs as they lay in mild silence next to each other. Hermione felt complete and let out a groan of satisfaction. Draco lay next to her his chest no longer heaving as he stared at the ceiling. Hermione had trouble reading his face as she gazed upon him with a new found respect.

'Care to go again?' she said smiling.

In movements to quick for Hermione to process, Draco was on top of her once again, doing what he did best.

———————————————————

­­

**A/N**: So…. This is _finally_ something I'm satisfied with and I would appreciate it if all who read, reviewed. Don't flame me please, unless you have a good reason… Though its better if you don't.


End file.
